A Cursed Blessing
by NepShrimpz
Summary: [One-shot] Decades later, Neptune pays her best friends a visit.


**Author's Note**: Shrimpy here with another one-shot. This was also a response of mine to a prompt in r/gamidustri's WPW. I have more of those, dunno if i will bring em over or not. I am thinking of turning one of them (a Fate/Stay Night crossover) into a full fic, but not really so sure of that.

As always, NepNep & co. belong to Idea Factory & Compile Heart.

* * *

''Jo, Iffy, Compa, long time no see!'' I smile melancholy at the graves of my two best friends, ''Sorry, alot has been happening lately, what with another shift period happening and us planning our sisters take over.''

How many years has it been? Back then, i was so afraid of losing immortality when landing in another dimension, that i didn't even think about seeing my friends growing older while i stay the same. But that'a something all of us CPU have to deal with, i learned. Seeing our friends die, seeing our citizens grow old and die, but also making new friends and seeing new citizens getting born and living happily under our protection. The smiles of my people are my smile, after all.

''I have been doing well, ya know. Sure some troubles here and either, especially with the civil war happening in the PC continent lately. Honestly, i just want to eat your pudding, Compa.''

The PC continent. A land that used to be CPU-less. A few -peace filled- decades after the whole trouble with Zero Dimension and Kurome, the PC continet was unified under their new CPU - Smoke Heart. It led to a loss of shares to all existant nations, and a war almost broke out between the nations and the PC continent, but we were able to stop it from happening at the last second.

What made the PC continent rise so fast, is also what is causing the civil war there at the moment. You see, on the PC continent there weren't as many rules & laws as in the mainland. People could change their landscape, have their own weapons and modify their hard drive, something that isn't allowed in the rest of gamindustri and is heavily punishable by law. However, so much freedom comes with its own set of risks, and those risks were the main reason why it took so long for a CPU in that place to be born. Adding to that the fact that mainland countries were still unique and were hard to replicate on the PC continent, even if some kind of replication was possible, assured that the mainland didn't lose too many shares.

These freedoms lead to the rise of another CPU on the same continent, Epic Heart. Although her believers are small in number, their economic power is huge. She was able to bring small, but influental personalities on her side.

''She literally throws money at the people, you know?'' i continue to talk, ''And while Smoke Heart isn't doing anything, as she's still the dominant force on the continent, her people are pissed off and are going to arms against Epic Heart and her zealous followers. It kinda makes me think of what would've happened if me and the other CPU weren't friends.''

Honestly, how can CPUs who are suppossed to protect their people act like that? Sure, the shares of our nations are rising again thanks to the situation and alot of people fleeing the PC continent to the mainland, but so many people are getting hurt...

''I miss your intellect in these times, IF. Maybe you could've helped us find a solution.''

As i keep pondering over what has been happening since i last saw them, i remember that one absurd situation that happened a few months ago..

''Iffy, Compa, before i go, i want to tell you something funny. Marvy's descendants moved to Lowee. You might be thinking ''what'' and ''how'' and looking all wide eyed, i bet. The reason for that is our very own Tsundere Heart, Noire, passed a law to forbid indecent clothing in all of Lastation. Something about protecting Uni, families & children or something like that. It got so far that when activating HDD Noire & Uni now wear pants. Can you imagine that? A funny Sight i tell ya haha.

And you know what's more funny? Lowee removed a similiar law from their country. People are now free to wear whatever they want in Lowee. Blanc said the twins are now mature enough to deal with the situation, and that the law was a mistake in the first place when it was first passed. Older people are still confused about the whole thing, you know. Wondering what happened that made Lowee and Lastation switch views when it comes to this matter.''

Ah, how the times changed. The world is ever evolving around us, people come and go, society evolves and pudding is still tasty.

As i keep reminiscing about the past, i suddenly hear the phone ringing

''Neptune, the ceremony is starting soon, please come back.'' i hear as i answer the Phone, ''you'll have more free time later.''

''Yes, Histy, i will be coming back now.'' I close the phone and turn back to the grave stones.

''You heard her you guys. I gotta go now. But i promise will return soon, as from today on, Nepgear will be leading Planeptune, so i'll have much more time from now on and can laze around even more while that hardworking sister of mine leads thenation to even greater hights. Cya.'' I activate HDD and fly back to the city, as i think to myself.

Immortality is a curse as much as it is a blessing. However, i regret nothing, for the smiles of the people are worth every curse i take upon myself. Even when my reign ends today, i will be still there to protect my people. However i doubt Nepgear will need my help that much. She's my sister, after all.


End file.
